IoT devices are physical objects that may communicate on a network, and may include sensors, actuators, and other input/output components, such as to collect data or perform actions from a real-world environment. For example, IoT devices may include low-powered devices that are embedded or attached to everyday things, such as buildings, vehicles, packages, etc., to provide an additional level of artificial sensory perception of those things. Recently, IoT devices have become more popular and thus applications using these devices have proliferated.
Various standards have been proposed to more effectively interconnect and operate IoT devices and IoT network use cases. These include the specialization of communication standards distributed by groups such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), and the specialization of application interaction architecture and configuration standards distributed by groups such as the Open Connectivity Foundation (OCF).
As IoT devices and IoT networks proliferate, dealing with the problem of radio-frequency interference (RFI) will become increasingly important. Design changes in chips to accommodate smaller designs may sometimes create unanticipated changes with respect to creating or receiving RFI.
Acronyms
The following acronyms may be used herein:
3GPPThird Generation Partnership Project5GFifth GenerationAAAauthentication, authorization, and accountingADCanalog-to-digitalAIartificial intelligenceAMDAdvanced Micro DevicesARMadvanced RISC machinesASICapplication specific integrated circuitBATMANbetter approach to mobile ad-hoc networkingBLEBluetooth low-energyCANController Area NetworkCD-ROMcompact disc read-only memoryCoAPConstrained Application ProtocolCPUcentral processing unitDDPdual die packageDDRdouble data rate (memory/standard)DIMMdual in-line memory moduleDSPdigital signal processorDVD-ROMdigital versatile disk-read-only memoryEDGEEnhanced Data Rates for GSM EvolutionEISAextended industry standard architectureEEPROMelectrically erasable programmable read-only memoryEPROMelectrically programmable read-only memoryETSIEuropean Telecommunications Standards InstituteFPGAfield-programmable gate arrayGHzgigahertzGPRSGeneral Packet Radio ServiceGPSglobal positioning systemGSMGlobal System for Mobile CommunicationsGUIDglobally unique identifierHDDhard disk driveHTTPhyper-text transfer protocolIEEEInstitute of Electrical and Electronics EngineersIETFInternet Engineering Task ForceIoTInternet-of-thingsIDidentifierIO (I/O)input-outputIPInternet protocolISAindustry standard architectureITPatinterference test patternITPktinterference test packetITUInternational Telecommunication UnionJEDECJoint Electron Devices Engineering CouncilLANlocal area networkLCDliquid crystal displayLEDlight-emitting diodeLINLocal Interconnect NetworkLPDDRlow power double data rate (memory/standard)LPWAlow-power wide areaLPWANLow Power Wide-Area NetworksLTELong-Term Evolution (standard)LTE-ALong-Term Evolution-Advanced (standard)LWM2Mlightweight machine-to-machineM2Mmachine-to-machineMACmedia access controlMCUmicrocontroller unitMUXmultiplexingNICnetwork interface controllerOCFOpen Connectivity FoundationOLSRoptimized link stateOMAOpen Mobile AllianceOMAPOpen Multimedia Applications PlatformPCpersonal computerPCIperipheral component interconnectPCIeperipheral component interconnect expressPCIxperipheral component interconnect extendedPDApersonal digital assistantPROFIBUSProcess Field BusPROFINETProcess Field NetRAMrandom access memoryRFradio frequencyREIradio frequency interferenceRISCreduced instruction set computerRDTResource Director Technology (?)QDPquad die packageQoSquality of serviceSDSecure DigitalSDPsingle die packageSLAservice level agreementSoCsystem on a chipSoCHstate of chargeSoFstate of functionSoHstate of healthSSDDsolid state disk driveTCOtotal cost of ownershipTOSSPATtime-ordered-spectral-spatial-power allocation tableTVtelevisionUMTSUniversal Mobile Telecommunications SystemUSBuniversal serial busVLSIvery-large-scale integrationVMvirtual machineWANwide area networkxDextreme digital